


Рука помощи

by vishen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, одно ругательство на весь текст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishen/pseuds/vishen
Summary: В тёмных комнатах Каэр Морхена Вернону Роше как никогда необходима помощь ведьмака.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Рука помощи

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю придумывать всратые названия, а теперь и описания, потому что... А почему нет?
> 
> Да, это просто четыре страницы поглаживания моих кинков, и что вы мне сделаете?
> 
> Внезапно (!) к этому безобразию нарисовали арт, обязательно посмотрите и поставьте лайк!   
> https://twitter.com/nultanol/status/1289575193413746689?s=19

Геральт шёл по едва освещенному коридору, прислушиваясь к раздающимся то тут, то там голосам. В Каэр Морхене никогда не бывало тихо (здесь стоял постоянный гул от ветра, задувающего через дыры в стенах), но впервые за долгое время крепость принимала гостей, и к обычным звукам прибавились ещё и разговоры тех, кто откликнулся на его просьбу о помощи. Многие годы единственными её обитателями были Ламберт, Эскель, Весемир и сам Геральт, приезжающие сюда каждый год на зимовку. Сейчас же в Каэр Морхене людей было почти столько, сколько и во времена подготовки молодого поколения ведьмаков. Воспоминания о годах обучения не приносили Геральту особой радости, да и нынешняя причина их сбора была нерадужной, но он всё равно был рад видеть всех этих людей здесь, всех вместе.

В этот час мало кто спал: большая часть гостей собралась в главном зале, опустошая винные запасы Весемира (Геральт слышал, как в зале на первом этаже уже порядком надравшийся Ламберт предложил Лето побороться на руках и раз и навсегда выяснить, кто сильнее), остальные разбрелись по выделенным им комнатам. Проходя мимо одной из них, Геральт услышал приглушенное ругательство. Голос точно принадлежал Роше: тот не пожелал находится с Лето в одном помещении, так что практически сразу ушёл к себе. Повинуясь любопытству, Геральт приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.

Комнату освещало несколько свечей, закреплённых в старых канделябрах на стенах. Огонь бросал причудливые тени и окрашивал всё вокруг в приятный тёплый оранжевый цвет. Роше стоял напротив невысокой тумбы, низко склонившись к зеркалу, незамысловато пристроенному на неё сверху, без какой-либо рамы. В руке он держал лезвие, а по лицу была размазана пена для бритья.

В комнате было недостаточно светло, чтобы обычный человеческий глаз, пусть и такой зоркий, как у Роше, чётко различил хоть что-то, поэтому тот недовольно ворчал себе под нос, стараясь не срезать себе с лица что-то важное. Очевидно, он всё ещё злился из-за Лето, но Геральт был уверен: в глубине души тот понимал, насколько сильно они сейчас нуждались в любой помощи. Позволив себе воспользоваться тем, что его пока не заметили, Геральт прислонился к дверному проёму и окинул Роше голодным взглядом жёлтых глаз. Тот был одет только в свои форменные кожаные штаны, обычно скрытые гамбезоном, который небрежно кинули на кровать с явным намерением убрать его оттуда позже. У кровати валялись поножи и сапоги, а шаперон, с которым Роше не расставался ни на секунду, покоился на тумбе слева от него. Задумавшись, Геральт вдруг осознал, что никогда не видел его без этой тряпки, и засомневался, мог ли хоть кто-то этим похвастаться.

_Что ж, по крайней мере, Роше не был лысым._

Волосы у него были — если Геральт мог правильно судить при таком скудном освещении — русыми, не слишком длинными, но достаточно для того, чтобы при желании запустить в них руки и грубо потянуть, заставляя откинуть голову… Геральт тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеную фантазию. Роше был хорошим другом, и _никогда_ Геральт не пытался этой дружбой рисковать, но заставить себя не смотреть было тяжелее, чем он ожидал.

А смотреть было на что: Роше очень удачно стоял к Геральту спиной, позволяя тому в лучшем ракурсе рассмотреть изгиб бёдер, обтянутых темной кожей штанов, но не это на самом деле приковало его взгляд. Практически всю его спину покрывала… татуировка. Длинный текст, выбитый самым простым непримечательным шрифтом, при пристальном рассмотрении оказался ничем иным, как гимном Темерии, и Геральт едва подавил смешок. Он никогда не задумывался, что именно может скрываться под всеми слоями брони, что Роше носил постоянно, не снимая, казалось, даже во сне. Теперь он хотя бы понял, _почему_ тот никогда не раздевался.

— Когда ты её набил? — спросил Геральт негромко, совершенно забыв, что до этого так и не выдал своего присутствия.

Роше дёрнулся, и почти сразу в комнате пахнуло кровью. Он зашипел и смачно выругался, отбрасывая лезвие в небольшую чашу с водой, стоящую на тумбе. Геральт шагнул в комнату даже раньше, чем лезвие коснулось дна, столкнулся в отражении с карими глазами, разве что молнии не метавшими, и протянул руку:

— Дай посмотрю.

Роше ничего не сказал. Молча развернулся и прислонился спиной к тумбе, с любопытством глядя на протянутую руку. Он позволил Геральту осмотреть себя, провести пальцем по коже на щеке возле уха, где наливалась алым свежая капля крови.

— Царапина, — сказал он. Голос, хриплый от долгого молчания, послал вниз по спине Геральта внезапную волну удовольствия.

Он отвёл взгляд от лица Роше, убрав руку, и заметил, что на груди у того тоже были набиты татуировки: одна — копия той, которой обзавёлся Геральт с лёгкой руки отряда Синих Полосок с год назад (Трисс вывела её на следующий день, когда он, превозмогая головную боль из-за дикого похмелья, собрал и принёс ей необходимые для заклинания травы). Несколько других он уже видел на Вэс: щит и два меча по бокам от него — на предплечье, череп с темерскими лилиями — на груди. Остальные были Геральту незнакомы, но он жадно запоминал всё, что видит.

Он не обратил внимания, насколько близко на самом деле подошёл, зато заметил, что волосы у Роше были влажные, с некоторых прядей по вискам стекали капли воды, а в углу комнаты стояла бадья с ещё тёплой водой. Ему потребовалось глубоко вдохнуть (через рот), чтобы взять себя в руки и посмотреть на что-то, что _не было бы_ Роше или его, распаренной после горячей ванны, кожей. Взгляд его упал на лезвие, поблескивающее под водой, и слова вырвались раньше, чем он смог их осмыслить:

— Помочь?

Роше недоверчиво прищурился, так что Геральту пришлось уточнить:

— Ведьмаки видят в темноте гораздо лучше людей, со мной у тебя больше шансов не истечь кровью к утру.

— Я чуть не истёк кровью из-за тебя, — раздражённо ответил Роше, но спустя пару мгновений всё-таки притянул рядом стоящий стул и сел на него, пристально наблюдая за Геральтом.

Тот помолчал несколько мгновений и, сглотнув, взял в руки лезвие.

***

Прошло уже достаточно времени с тех пор, как Геральт брился сам, а уж брить других ему доводилось всего пару раз в жизни. Было, мягко говоря, непривычно, но он не жаловался — ни когда Роше находился настолько близко, что его дыхание оседало на лице, ни, уж точно, когда он мог совершенно незаметно вдохнуть запах его голой кожи. Роше предсказуемо пах солдатским мылом и кровью, и ещё немного свежескошенной травой — не иначе как результат долгого пребывания в лесу. Всё это вызвало на его лице лёгкую улыбку.

— Сразу после вступления в Полоски, — внезапно сказал Роше, когда Геральт отвернулся, чтобы смыть с лезвия пену. — Фольтест меня практически спас, и я подумал, что это отличная идея — набить тату, запечатлеть событие.

Геральт замер, едва сдерживая смех.

— Ну так набил бы его портрет на груди, а не грёбаный гимн. Сколько там? Десять куплетов?

Роше сердито посмотрел на него исподлобья и ответил:

— Семь.

На этот раз Геральт не смог не засмеяться, за что получил совсем не ласковый пинок по колену.

***

Место над губой и щёки оказались самым простым, но, добравшись до линии челюсти, Геральт понял, что наклоняться придётся слишком сильно. Роше, видимо, это заметил.

— Мне встать?

Геральт на секунду задумался о перспективе оказаться с Роше лицом к лицу, и идея его совсем не порадовала.

— Нет, просто откинь голову.

Он послушался, открывая беззащитную шею, и Геральт с трудом подавил в себе желание наклониться ниже и провести по коже языком.

— Чуть влево, развернись.

Роше фыркнул, но повернулся.

— Другое лево, Роше, — хмыкнул Геральт.

Кинув на него раздражённый взгляд, Роше дёрнул головой так сильно, что захрустели позвонки, и Геральту стоило титанических усилий не закатить глаза.

— Ну вот и обязательно тебе выёбываться, Вернон?

Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Геральт запустил руку во всё ещё влажные волосы на затылке Роше и заставил его запрокинуть голову под нужным углом. Жёлтые глаза встретились с возмущёнными карими, и секундой позже в нос ударил слабый запах возбуждения, заставляя Геральта неверяще распахнуть глаза. В горле сразу стало сухо, а внизу живота слабо потянуло, так что он на пробу провёл пальцами по затылку Роше, зарываясь глубже в его волосы. Теперь тот выглядел по-настоящему злым, но Геральт _буквально_ чувствовал этот слегка сладкий запах возбуждения, так что единственно верным для него решением показалось опуститься на колени Роше, благо стул был достаточно широкий, чтобы Геральт смог обхватить его бёдра ногами. Не без удовольствия он заметил, как Роше сжал челюсти.

— Ты что делаешь, _ведьмак_? — прорычал Роше, явно выбитый из колеи.

Геральт хищно улыбнулся, наклоняясь к его лицу:

— Так удобнее, — и провёл лезвием от кадыка до подбородка.

Он успел заметить, как закатились глаза Роше, прежде чем тот зажмурился и откинул голову, подчиняясь руке Геральта у себя в волосах. Запах стал ещё сильнее, и на этот раз Геральт вдохнул его полной грудью.

 _Разумеется_ , он не собирался просто так бросить работу на середине: медленно и методично он водил лезвием снизу вверх, с каждым движением чувствуя себя всё увереннее. Руки Роше плавно опустились на бёдра Геральта, обжигая даже сквозь ткань штанов, но ни на секунду Геральт не воспротивился. Более того, намеренно поёрзал на чужих бёдрах, вырвав из горла Роше несколько коротких вздохов.

В последний раз проведя лезвием по коже, Геральт придирчиво осмотрел свою работу, подмечая, что скулы Роше окрасились в лёгкий розовый оттенок, а карие глаза, пристально следившие за каждым его движением, будто подёрнулись дымкой. Взяв с тумбы полотенце, Геральт обмакнул его в уже остывшую воду, а затем вытер остатки пены с лица Роше, с удовольствием заметив, как тот блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Жадно запоминая каждую деталь на чужом лице, он не глядя откинул полотенце на тумбу и провёл пальцами по щекам Роше, по подбородку, спустился к шее, проверяя не оставил ли где следов многодневной щетины. Даже гладко выбритая, его кожа казалась жёсткой, и на секунду в глазах у Геральта потемнело, когда он представил, как она ощущалась бы на внутренней стороне его собственных бёдер — ласка, которая всегда заставляла его забыть собственное имя. Он едва подавил стон, когда ладони Роше скользнули выше по его бокам и легли на пояс. Рукой Геральт обхватил его за подбородок, большой палец будто по собственной воле коснулся нижней губы Роше и проскользил по ней.

В тишине комнаты скрип ножек стула по каменному полу и звон упавшей чаши с водой показался внезапно раздавшимся громом, но никто не обратил на это внимания.


End file.
